


You Are Mine

by gummi_kuma



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scarmander, Dildos, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Love, Top Theseus Scamander, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummi_kuma/pseuds/gummi_kuma
Summary: 哥哥Newt幻想着弟弟Theseus自慰，结果被弟弟抓包，继而勾引弟弟来搞自己的恶俗故事。





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：Newt是哥哥（18），Theseus是弟弟（10），虽然是逆龄操作，但是Newt依然是bottom！就是要搞纽就对了！非魔法，现代AU，涉及underage的sex描写，而且口味略重？作者本人应该是会下地狱的……

—1—

Newt觉得自己肯定是疯了。试问谁会对自己才10岁的亲弟弟产生欲望，而且还是做想被干的那个。他还是个未发育的孩子，他的阴茎甚至还无法勃起。但在帮Theseus洗澡时，Newt有偷偷打量过他的雄性部位，那里比自己同年纪的时候要粗长的多，可以想象几年后会是怎样的雄伟壮观。光是想到这个画面，Newt就感到自己身体的热度又增加了不少。是的，此时的Newt正光裸着身子躺在床上，常年缺少与阳光接触而略显苍白的皮肤因情欲而染上了淡淡的粉红色，连星星点点的雀斑都带上了淫靡的气息。他一只手里抓着弟弟昨天训练换下的球裤，另一只手在后穴里缓缓地抽插着，前方秀气的阴茎甚至不需要抚慰，已经兴奋地立了起来，顶端有点湿湿的，好不可怜。

自己是从什么时候喜欢上弟弟的呢？应该是从Theseus一出生就开始了吧…… 

Newt并不是一个受关注的孩子。Scamander夫妇在很年轻的时候意外有了Newt，刚刚大学毕业的他们一心扑在事业上，没有太多的时间来照顾他，白天大部分时间都由邻居Graves夫人代为照看。她是位全职家庭主妇，丈夫在政府工作，还有个和Newt差不多大的儿子Percival。不知道是不是儿时缺少父母的关爱，还是本身性格使然，Newt从小就很安静，不喜欢和人有太多交集，更多的时间他情愿窝在家里看书或者搭模型，这种情况在他开始上学以后也没有改善，在同学眼中他就是一个成绩很好的书呆子，从小一起长大的Percival可以说是他唯一的朋友了。但是Newt觉得无所谓，他对待一切事物都是冷冷淡淡的。直到Theseus的出生，Newt原本平静而乏味的生活被打破了，他拥有了他的小太阳。就像流浪的星球终于找到了可以围绕着公转的恒星，从此有了日夜的变换，和四季的更替，时间变得有意义起来。

Theseus出生时，Newt已经8岁了。Scamander夫妇的事业也发展得如日中天，伴随着业务的扩展，他们在家的时间更少了，一年到头也见不到几次人。他们开始时是考虑过聘请一个babysister，可无奈小婴儿很不喜欢外人的气息，一靠近就哭，倒是很黏他的小哥哥，老是要Newt抱抱。于是，照顾弟弟的任务就落到了Newt身上。Newt的学习能力很强，换尿布，泡奶瓶，每一样都做得有模有样的，简直是个称职的小mommy。在内向的哥哥爱护下成长起来的Theseus却意外的阳光开朗，喜欢运动。已经在上小学的他是学校足球队的小明星，是个非常受欢迎的孩子。

想起前几天帮弟弟整理书包时无意瞥见的一封情书，Newt顿时感到心里酸酸的，他抽出插在后穴中的手指，把脸埋了在充满着弟弟青涩汗水味的球裤中。Theseus虽然才只有10岁，但是要比同龄孩子高出一截。浅褐色的头发，棱角分明的脸颊，加上那清澈明亮的蓝色眼睛，不可否认，他的弟弟真的是很帅气呢，那些早熟的女孩子们会喜欢上他太正常了。但是Theseus呢？虽然现在的他还是很黏着自己，但这只是出于对兄长的依赖吧。他也会喜欢上哪个女孩子吗？然后逐级疏远自己… 就像每一对长大的兄弟那样。 反正他是不会喜欢这样变态的哥哥的，会幻想着拥有相同血脉的弟弟操后穴而高潮。

嫉妒与痛苦交织，汇合着鼻间弟弟的气味，演变成了身体的空虚。Newt拿出了藏在抽屉下层的润滑剂和假阳具。今天Theseus有足球训练，天黑之前不会回来，所以他才如此大胆地在房间解决自己压抑已久的欲望。谁也不会想到平时只沉浸于学习的书呆子会有如此淫荡的一面吧，他甚至偷偷网购了假阳具，会趁弟弟不在家的时候玩弄自己的后穴。Newt幻想着手中握着的是弟弟的阴茎，好大、好粗，柱身上布满了起伏的经脉，还有那像蘑菇一样翘起的龟头。Newt伸出舌头，由上而下地舔舐着假鸡巴，把柱身弄得湿漉漉的，然后用嘴套住了头部，卖力地吮吸，舌尖还灵活地戳刺着龟头与柱身间的缝隙。慢慢地，他把假鸡巴往嘴巴后方推近，直到前段触碰到了喉咙口，再缓缓抽出，不断地重复着抽插。轻微的窒息感和喉咙被压迫而引发的生理性呕吐感，让Newt不自觉地泛出了泪水，口水也像无法控制般大量地溢了出来。确保假阳具已经足够湿润了，Newt又在手指上抹上润滑剂，给自己之前已经稍稍玩弄过的后穴草草扩张了几下。等到可以容纳三根手指时，Newt就迫不及待地把假鸡巴捅了进去。

“ Theo…啊…都进来了……好胀啊……” 空虚的后穴一下被巨大的肉棒塞的满满的，Newt喘着粗气，双腿吃力地支撑着跪爬的姿势，等待肉穴适应假阳具的尺寸。无法闭合的微张着的小嘴发出断断续续地呻吟。等到肿胀感没有那么明显了，他便开始大开大合地操弄起来。“ 啊… 好舒服… 好棒啊……Theo… 用力操… 用力操我的小穴…… 弄坏哥哥吧…” Newt根本不知道他在说些什么了，操弄后穴带来的快感过于强烈，让他的脑袋一片混沌。穴道里的媚肉紧紧的包覆着青筋密布的假鸡巴，每次插入时，肠道像是抗拒般挤压着肉棒，使得摩擦产生的刺激更加强烈，但在Newt抓着底部把肉棒抽出时，又仿佛依依不舍般吸附着柱身，形成一个真空般的空间，“不行了…… 不行了…… 好大… 好满…… Theo操得哥哥好爽… 啊啊…” Newt一边浪叫着，一边调整着假阳具的角度，寻找着能够让他登上极致那个部位。此时已经完全沉溺在情欲中的哥哥，短暂失去了对周围环境变化的感知能力，完全没有听见大门打开的声音和窸窣的脚步声……

 

—2—

“ Newt？你在吗？” Theseus一进家门就本能地寻找自己亲爱的兄长。兄弟两人感情很好，他却很少叫Newt哥哥，除了偶尔撒娇耍赖的时候。在一楼没发现Newt的踪迹，他便向二楼走去。平时周末Theseus会有足球训练，而Newt虽然已经是个大学生了，休息日却很少出门，总是宅在家里搞学术研究敲论文。就算偶尔要出去也会事先和弟弟说好。是的，每次都是被他隔壁邻居兼唯一好友Percival Graves约出去的！提到Percival，Theseus内心就会幻化成一只炸毛的小狼狗。这位好友总是想要占据哥哥的时间，热衷于身体接触，还常常流露出深情的眼神，而一向不喜欢与人交往的哥哥，却并不排斥还习以为常。想到在自己未出生的8年里，Percival一直和哥哥有着很亲密的关系，Theseus就无比的愤愤不平。

今天教练临时有事，取消了下午的训练。中午，被同班的Leta硬拖着去吃了午饭，然后就收到了表白。虽然他认为Leta是个很酷的女孩，不像其他女生只会对自己偷偷犯花痴，但是还是明确表示自己有喜欢的人了，只能和她做朋友。对方接受了他先做朋友的请求，可是也默默表达了自己并没有放弃的决心。食之无味地解决午饭，Theseus就匆匆忙忙地赶回来了。他有点想哥哥了。

“ Theo…啊…… 给我… 啊啊…Theo……”

当Thesues走近哥哥的房间，耳边就传来Newt细微破碎的声音，隐隐约约还能听到自己的名字。作为一个还没有经历过青春期的孩子，他的第一反应当然是哥哥出事了，此刻很需要他！所以没有任何迟疑，Theseus就冲上前打开了房门……

“ Newt！你怎么……” 

天哪，还能有比这更尴尬的场景吗？时间仿佛瞬间凝固了，一个是因为惊恐，另一个则是因为困惑。短暂几秒的沉默之后，Newt率先反应过来，想到弟弟可能并不理解自己在做什么，只要假装淡定地糊弄过去就好。他迅速抓起手边的被单把自己盖住，然后开口到：“Theo…你怎么会在家……？” 还处于惊讶状态的Theseus回应说：“ 下午训练取消了… 所以我就提早回来了……Newt…你刚刚在做什么？” 看着面色潮红，眼角湿润，还在微微颤抖的哥哥，关心与心疼的感觉立刻盖过了好奇心。Theseus一个箭步冲到床边，抱住了裹在被单里的兄长，“ Newt，你是不是生病了？很难受吗？你的身体好烫啊。” 窝在脖子处的脑袋蹭得Newt感觉自己更酥软了，温热的鼻息喷在自己敏感的颈部，周围的空气充满了弟弟的味道。刚刚由于惊吓而疲软的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势，本就还未疏解的欲望此刻更加强烈了，简直要把Newt逼疯。“… 我没事的…… 可能昨天写论文弄得太晚了……有点着凉发烧了… 不过没有关系，我已经吃过药了…… 你让我自己待着休息就好… 你快出去吧，不要被传染…” Newt用力挣开弟弟的环抱，推搡着只想让他快点离开。“ 不行！我必须留下照顾你！我陪你一起睡觉啊，我的身上晾凉的，你可以抱着我，会舒服一点。” 说罢，Theseus三两下扒掉了身上的衣服钻进了被窝。

Newt瞬间觉得浑身僵硬，他的屁股里还夹着假阳具呢，下半身也挺立着，这下子弟弟一定感觉到了。他现在羞愧地恨不得立刻去死。Theseus一定会觉得我是个变态，再也不会要我这个哥哥了。这个认知让Newt无法控制地哭了出来。Theseus被哥哥突然的大哭吓到了，他捧着Newt的脸，亲吻着脸颊上滑落的泪珠，安抚道：“ 怎么了？哥哥？为什么要哭？” 哥哥这个称呼让Newt的心更沉了，“ Theo！你可不可以不要讨厌我，不要抛弃哥哥！无论我做错什么，都不要离开我，好不好？我… 我是真的很爱你啊，原谅我好不好？” 看着情绪有些奔溃的哥哥，Theseus反倒镇定了一些：“ Newt！Newt！你冷静一点！我在这里，不会离开的。我怎么可能讨厌你，我最喜欢哥哥了。现在深呼吸，平静下来，然后告诉我到底发生了什么？这所有的一切都太奇怪了，我想听你诚实地告诉我。”

 

—3—

我真是一个坏哥哥呢，Newt做了一个决定。

勾引自己的亲弟弟。

“ Theo，你有喜欢的女孩么？我看见… 你书包里的情书… 还有…每次你踢球的时候都有好多女孩子在讨论你… ” Newt试探性地问。

“ 原来你有注意这些哦。对啊，是有挺多女孩喜欢我，可是我觉得她们好幼稚啊。最重要的是……她们哪有Newt你漂亮呢，我还是最喜欢哥哥了。”

“ 我… 我才没有…漂亮。我只看见很多小雀斑而已…” 面对弟弟的夸奖，Newt害羞地红了耳朵。

“ 它们明明就很可爱。” 仿佛害怕哥哥不相信他的话，Theseus轻柔地吻上这些美妙的斑点。从额头，到脸颊，脖子，又向下到胸口。哥哥真是太可爱了，连乳头旁边也有星星点点的雀斑呢。Newt的乳头粉粉的，因为兴奋已经挺立了起来，鼓鼓的看着就很诱人。Theseus一口咬住其中一边，还使坏地用力一吸，引得Newt发出了一声舒服的呻吟。

“ 看来Newt很喜欢呀，我小时候，你也是这样给我我喂奶的么？Mommy？”真是满脸的天真无邪呢，可是眼角却是藏不住的笑意。

“ 才…才不是，是用奶瓶，我是男孩子，怎么会有… 会有奶水！还有，不许叫Mommy！”Newt羞得满脸通红。

“ 可是你的奶头鼓得更厉害了，感觉有认出我呢。真的没有用这里喂过我吗？Mommy？” 说完又转向了另一颗乳头认真吸了起来。

明明是我要勾引他的啊，怎么反倒被个10岁的小孩调戏了？但想到是一直深爱着的宝贝弟弟在吸自己的奶头，Newt又觉得好幸福，而且真的很舒服呀…… 不行，不能这么没出息，必须由我来主控节奏，让Theseus迷恋上我，这样那些毛还没长齐的小丫头们就没有机会吸引到弟弟了！这样想着的Newt，推开还在胸前吮吸的Theseus，拉着他的手覆盖到了自己勃起的阴茎上。  
“ 感觉到了吗？哥哥的阴茎已经硬了… 因为喜欢Theo，想要和你做爱，所以它很兴奋。你摸摸它，哥哥会很舒服的……啊啊…… 嗯… 对，就是这样，用手掌握住…… 从上到下地摩擦它…… Theo好厉害… 啊啊……” Theseus在Newt的指导下，很快掌握了要领。他一边替Newt抚慰欲望，一边对着自己毫无反应的阴茎皱起了眉头。

“ 我也爱Newt，可是为什么我的小鸡鸡没有变硬？”

“ 我的傻弟弟…… 你还没有发育，当然没法勃起啊…… 再过两年就好了，而且…你才不小呢…… 以后一定会很大的…” Newt好笑地解释道。

既然，等自己长大就能有反应，Theseus也不再纠结这个问题。

弟弟的手掌骨节分明，早已退去儿时圆润，十分纤细修长。Newt也确实被伺候得非常舒服，然而他还是觉得空虚和不满足。搁置在屁股里许久没有动过的玩具也提醒着他，光靠前面自己是无法获得高潮的。“ Theseus… 我不知道接下来的事……你是不是能够接受… 我是说……是的，大多数男孩子只需要靠前面就能满足…… 但是也有一些人喜欢… 喜欢通过肛交来获得快感…” 虽说已经下定决心要好好引导未经人事的弟弟，但这些话说出来，他还是结巴了。

“ 就是在我进来前你在做的事情吗？我看见你在用什么东西插自己的屁眼。那个会让你舒服么？”Theseus问出这话的时候完全没什么羞耻感，就像在询问今天的天气怎么样一样淡定。可是Newt却被这直白的表达刺激到了。

“ 是的… 那是个性爱玩具…… 你想看一下吗？” 既然他的弟弟没有表现出反感，那么他也不打算再掩饰自己内心的渴望。  
Newt并没有等待Theseus给出答案，自顾自地扭转了身体的方向，呈现出跪趴的姿势。他尽量让腰部往下沉，将圆润饱满的臀部高高翘起。

“ 你看……就像这样…… 啊啊啊…就会很有感觉……嗯嗯…啊……” Newt用有些颤抖的手握着假阳具的根部，慢慢地抽插起后穴，久违的快感和弟弟的视线让他兴奋地脚趾都蜷缩了。  
近距离的看到这一切，对Theseus的冲击着实不小。Newt的身体很白，虽然因为情欲而被红色浸染，依然与深色的假鸡巴形成了强烈的对比。隐藏在双丘中的穴口此时被撑得几乎透明，还泛着湿漉漉的光泽，不知是之前沾上的润滑剂，还是甬道长时间被撑开而分泌的黏液，随着肉棒的进出被带了出来，显得格外情色。

两个人都没有再说话，屋子里只听得见假阳具与肉穴摩擦的噗噗声，还有Newt压低的呻吟。突然，Newt正在操弄后穴的手被按住了，“ 哥，我可以试试看吗？” Theseus轻轻掰开他的手，开始用自己的节奏抽插着肉棒。正在被弟弟用假鸡巴操穴这个认知，让Newt忍不住放声尖叫了出来，眼眶又溢出了生理性泪水。看见哥哥被操得快失神的模样，Theseus竟感到有些不快。Newt的快乐只能由我来给予，他的身体和灵魂都应该属于我！

 

—4—

“ 你以后都不许再用这个！”这可怜的玩具被Theseus一把抽出，扔到了墙角。Newt已经被操开的后穴一时无法合拢，形成一个小小的肉洞，可以清楚地看到里面绞动的艳红色媚肉，还有不断涌出的白浊液体。穴口的肉褶细细地颤动着，好像在寻找着什么来把它填满。

Theseus愉快地接受了这个邀请。

“ Theseus！不可以…… 不可以亲那里！不要！啊啊啊……太多了……啊啊… 不可以… 舌头拿出去！” Newt几乎要支撑不住身体。弟弟灵活的舌头舔舐着高热的内壁，粗糙的舌苔打着圈，妄图要把里面浓稠的液体都吃干净。

“ Mommy，你的小穴也会产奶吗？白白的，滑滑的。”

“ 不要说了！我才没有！” Newt不禁感慨，他弟弟是不是天赋异禀，怎么骚话随口就来。“ 既然你不让我用玩具，那我还有一个方法能让你完全拥有我，你愿意吗？就是用这个……” Newt看着Theseus有点困惑的脸，抓起他放在自己臀瓣上的手，细致地抹上了厚厚的润滑剂。

“ 来… 你先插一根手指进去，然后… 慢慢把里面撑开…”

“ 这样对吗？” Theseus认真地做着扩张。

“嗯… 你可以再放一根手指 …” 随着手指数的增加，更深层的快感不断地冲击着Newt的大脑，让他想要更多，“ 都放进去……嗯…我要你……都给我……占有我…求你…”

你Theseus没有回应，全神贯注，他可不想伤到哥哥。等到洞口足够松软了，才缓缓塞入了最后一根手指。入侵的手掌立刻被媚肉紧紧包覆住了，那种感觉很神奇，哥哥身体里面好湿、好热，柔软富有弹性的内壁挤压着他的手，引诱着他往更深处探索。

Newt已经完全沉溺在肉体与精神的双重愉悦中，无法说出完整的话语，只能发出阵阵高亢的呻吟和啜泣声。突然，Theseus的手触摸到一个特殊的地方，伴随着一声惊叫，Newt整个身体都颤动了一下。“ 是这里吗？让Mommy特别舒服的地方？” 他故意使坏般地又在那个地方反复揉捏着。

“啊啊啊… 要到了… 要射出来了…… 啊啊啊啊啊…” 已经爽到神形涣散的Newt颤抖着射在了床单上。高潮过后的身体完全瘫软了下来，顾不上身下一片粘腻，Newt就这样趴在床上昏睡了过去。

Theseus轻柔地抽出自己的手掌，上面还粘着哥哥的体液，他一点不觉得恶心。这在场情事中，他还无法体会生理上的快感，但是对Newt情欲的掌控给了他极大的满足感。重新躺回哥哥身边，双手环上对方纤细的腰肢。好希望自己快点长大。

这么可爱的哥哥，绝对不能让别人抢走呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 能坚持看到最后，真的辛苦了！我真的只想写一个短篇的PWP啊，结果越写越啰嗦，毫无逻辑，不知所云，中途几次都想要放弃了。结果，我竟然坚持写完了！那就发一下吧，也不想改动了，怕一个不满意就直接删了。总之，感谢阅读！也不知道会不会有下次（你哪来的勇气再战？


End file.
